


Underpinnings

by PushPin



Series: A Series of Terrible Ideas [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, breath play, corsets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushPin/pseuds/PushPin
Summary: Learning that they get/have to share Prompto is a work in progress for Ignis and Noctis.  Lessons in sharing can be fun though when learning them together.





	Underpinnings

Ignis always knew it was a gamble to walk into the prince’s apartment knowing he and Prompto were alone. It was less awkward now that he’d been intimate with one of them, but he tried to avoid walking in on the two of them together whenever possible.

For a moment Ignis was unsure what he’d walked in on. Noctis was shirtless save a broad strip of black silk fabric around his middle, gripping the edge of the kitchen counter. Prompto was behind him, laces wrapped around his hands while he struggled to pull them away from the prince’s back. Prompto put a foot against the prince’s ass for leverage and they both laughed.

“What on Eos are you doing.”

They both stopped. Noctis looked guilty and a little flushed, but Prompto just looked delighted.

“Hey Iggy!” Prompto greeted and put his foot back down, not letting go of the long laces that trailed to Noctis’s back. “He bought a corset.”

Noctis flushed and Ignis had to fight not to match.

“Well,” Ignis finally said. “You’re not doing it right.”

Noctis looked offended, scoffing and adjusting the firm article around his midsection.

“Pull to the sides, not back,” Ignis offered with a sigh, walking past both of them and into the kitchen to put away the groceries he’d brought for dinner. Somehow, he didn’t expect dinner would be happening anymore.

“Shit, really? Yeah I guess that makes sense,” Prompto said. “Loosen up Noct.”

Ignis stole a glance at the prince just in time to see his eyes widen while the laces tightened. He coughed and Prompto sidled up close behind him, giving another firm tug on the laces. Ignis could see the lengthening ropes hanging off Prompto’s fists while he firmly spread his arms to the sides.

“I think that’s enough,” Noctis said, strained while he supported himself with his elbows on the counter.

“Aw come on, you can do one more pull,” Prompto coaxed. “The back isn’t even closed yet.”

“Then I bought the wrong size,” Noctis whined. “Uncle!”

Prompto sighed but tied the laces in a messy bow. Ignis realized he’d stopped putting away groceries to watch.

“I don’t know if I like this,” Noctis said, easing himself into an upright position and feeling at his taut narrow waist.

“It’s a good look though,” Prompto said, eyes unashamedly roving over the prince.

“Yeah?” Noctis asked, looking down at himself and running his hands over his middle. The black corset was plain, soft shiny silk with matching black laces. It covered the top of his hips to just under his pecs, leaving his nipples exposed. The cinched waist accentuated his shoulders, making them look broader and his hips wider in comparison.

Prompto grinned and smoothed his hands around the curve of Noctis’s waist, fingers spreading and encircling the narrowness he found.

“Can’t really feel that,” Noctis said. “Too tight. Also it’s making me sweaty.”

“Hot though,” Prompto said with a shake of his head, dragging his fingernails over silk with an audible scrape.

Noctis pulled out of the blond’s grasp and shuffled to the couch, throwing himself back on it stiffly. With his back completely straight, held firm in the tight fabric, he looked uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I’m taking it off.”

Prompto groaned. “Fine.”

Ignis trailed out of the kitchen, watching Prompto untie and loosen the laces while Noctis wriggled and tried to loosen the fabric from the front.

“Prompto could wear it,” Ignis said, carefully keeping his expression plain when the two of them turned to look at him together. He didn’t miss the way Noctis’s gaze flickered to the front of Ignis’s pants then back to his face.

“Okay,” Noctis said. “You wanna try, Prom?”

“Uhhh,” Prompto trailed off, looking around the apartment as though he might find someone besides the three of them there. “Is that like, okay?”

“Why not,” Noctis said, tugging at the still too tight corset. “Ignis can watch.”

Ignis watched heat rising on Prompto’s face while he processed the idea. Ignis took a seat at the bar stools near the kitchen counter, making himself comfortable but keeping his distance. Prompto sheepishly looked at Ignis from under his lashes, fingers still loosely tangled in the laces that held the prince.

“Do you want to watch?” Prompto asked, face halfway to scarlet. It was an endearing look, Ignis thought. He nodded.

Noctis laughed, finally able to unbuckle the front of the corset and let it fall free. “Finally.”

He turned and took hold of Prompto’s shoulders, turning him so he was facing towards Ignis. Prompto took his shirt off without being told, looking embarrassed except for the growing hardness visible in the front of his jeans. Ignis unclasped his gloves and took them off, setting them on the counter and giving Prompto his full attention.

Noctis was on his knees on the couch behind Prompto, making short work of the corset. He got it settled in the right position, latched in front, and began tightening the laces. It took a few pulls until it was finally snug and Prompto stumbled at the first squeeze.

Ignis could see the fabric draw in, narrowing just a bit around the blond’s middle. Prompto spread his feet and squared his shoulders while Noctis looped the laces around his hands, giving a firmer pull to either side.

“Oh,” Prompto sighed, cupping the front of his pants and closing his eyes. He was red down to his shoulders already.

Noctis didn’t stop, he got a firm grip at the base of the laces and forced them apart once more. Prompto made a strangled noise, nearly losing his balance. Another pull and he put his hands around his waist, pressing in where the fabric pulled him in.

“One more,” Noctis said, sounding unaffected. He jerked the laces apart with three sharp tugs before tying off the long trailing strings.

Ignis could feel a bit of tightness himself even without the corset. Prompto had been right; it was a good look. There was a soft curve to his narrow waist that looked like a perfect place to rest fingers or grab hold of. The shock of black was in stark contrast to pale skin, dark and hard.

“Okay it’s pretty tight.” Prompto swallowed hard, taking as deep a breath as he could manage through the squeeze. It wasn’t exactly a lungful, but it was enough.

“You look good in black,” Noctis said, reaching up and turning his boyfriend to face him again. The prince rested his hands in the dip of enticing waist Ignis had been eyeing. “You like it?”

“Uh, maybe?” Prompto said, twisting to look back at Ignis with uncertainty.

“Your dick says you like it,” Noctis said and dragged Prompto’s attention back to the couch.

Prompto huffed but let Noctis handle him, pulling him in to stand close with hands around his waist while the prince sat before him. Noctis leaned forward and licked along the stripe of exposed skin between the top of Prompto’s belt and the corset. Ignis crossed his legs.

Ignis caught Prompto throwing shy glances back towards him while Noctis took his time unbuckling the blond’s pants. The desire to go test the feeling of trim waist in his hands made his fingers itch. Every time Noctis would fit his fingers into the curve Ignis wanted to go over and pry him off Prompto.

Noctis pulled Prompto’s cock out of the front of his pants and caught Ignis’s gaze from across the room. Prompto moaned, short and breathy, when the prince took the head of his cock between his lips and watched Ignis the whole time. Noctis practically radiated ownership, keeping Ignis pinned in place with his gaze.

Prompto swayed, breathing harsh, and rested a hand on Noctis’s shoulder. Noctis pulled off him, licking his lips and turning Prompto around again with a firm hold on his hips. With a tug Prompto stumbled to his knees and Noctis looped an arm around him to keep him from hitting the floor too hard.

“Easy dude,” Prompto breathed, only just loud enough for Ignis to hear. “This is supposed to be your spot you know.”

Noctis hummed his reply into Prompto’s shoulder, hands smoothing down his sides and pushing his unbuckled pants down his thighs. The blond shot Ignis another uncertain glance, resting his hands on the coffee table in front of him while the prince’s hands roved over the exposed skin.

Ignis was torn. There had never been a situation where anything of his wouldn’t be given up to Noctis without hesitation. Now, with Prompto between them, he hesitated.

Prompto’s head dipped forward and Noctis’s hand urged him forward until he was bent over the coffee table.

“Are we really doing this?” Prompto asked, breathless.

Noctis raised his gaze to Ignis, leaning over Prompto to kiss the back of his neck. There was a challenge in that stare.

“Keep going,” Ignis commanded, lowering his eyes to the blond. “It would be a shame to end the show here.”

Prompto raised his head and the neediness written on his face made Ignis’s heart pound. The wet sucking of Noctis marking his neck had Ignis nearly out of breath.

Prompto grunted when he was pushed further forward, his chest pressed against the table. The prince appraised the mark he’d left on the pale neck, idly rubbing his still clothed erection against Prompto’s bare ass.

“Can we skip the prep?” Noctis asked, voice low and eyes locked on the expanse of smooth bare skin exposed above the top of the corset.

“Ugh,” Prompto sighed, squirming in place but not pushing himself up. “Just go slow.”

“Yep,” Noctis agreed, hastily moving to unbuckle his pants with one hand while the other pressed down between Prompto’s shoulder blades. His fingers plucked at the taut strings keeping the corset closed.

Ignis obligingly fetched a condom and lube from the prince’s bedside table, only mildly annoyed that his services were retained even if this fashion. He returned to take his seat at the stool across the room and Prompto craned his neck to be able to look at him, uncertainty and heat mixed on his features.

Ignis palmed his erection through the front of his pants, keeping his eyes on the blond. Seeing that both his lovers were enjoying this too had him huffing out a short breath, hindered by the corset. He could breathe, but deep breathing was impossible, leaving him panting already.

“You’re gorgeous,” Ignis murmured, rubbing himself to full hardness. “Like this, you look perfect.”

Prompto whimpered at the praise, not used to accepting it, but his cock throbbed in response between his legs.

Noctis hissed when slicking himself up with a fist full of cold lube, drawing his attention from their audience. He fisted himself and rubbed the head against Prompto’s hole, spreading wetness.

“Ready?” Noctis asked, eyes trained on his lover’s entrance.

“Yeah,” Prompto gasped, reaching a hand back to spread himself open. Noctis didn’t waste any time.

Prompto groaned, low and dirty, into the glass of the table while the prince sank into him with slow shallow thrusts. His fingers clenched and unclenched around nothing while he was breached, slow thrusts opening him up with little sparks of pleasure.

“Good?” Noctis asked when a final short thrust left him fully seated inside the other.

“Go slow,” Prompto said, soft and dreamily while his body worked to relax flat against the table.

Noctis fit both his hands in the narrow waist of the corset, getting a good grip around the curves, before looking up and locking eyes with Ignis. It was undeniably uncomfortable, Ignis thought, to watch someone he’d known his entire life fucking their shared lover. But there was a challenge there, something that said the prince got what he wanted.

Ignis unbuckled his pants and Noctis started thrusting, rolling his hips slowly against Prompto and dragging him back into each movement. Prompto huffed and went with the movements, resting his forehead against a forearm and hiding his face. Ignis freed his cock, leisurely stroking it to the scene while Noctis set a pace.

They looked good together, a sheen of sweat forming on their exposed skin. Prompto made soft desperate noises when it was particularly good, and Noctis chased his own pleasure while drinking in the sight of his constrained lover. Prompto started murmuring praise almost incomprehensibly, eyes unfocused when he lifted his head to watch Ignis touching himself.

“Think you can come like this?” Noctis asked without stopping, leaning close to Prompto’s ear.

“Maybe, I-“ Prompto gasped, sounding completely out of breath like he’d been sprinting. His hair was damp and sticking to his forehead while he rocked with each thrust. “Fuck. Don’t stop.”

“Kay,” Noctis breathed and started a rougher pace that left the blond clutching the edges of the table. Ignis desperately wanted to be the one doing that to him in that second. Part of him wondered if he might be up for another round but didn’t want to be presumptuous and ask at a time like this.

Prompto’s breathing grew louder, each exhale a rushed and loud exclamation of pleasure. Just watching was driving Ignis insane; he was so close to coming just watching. He hesitated when Prompto’s hands went limp around the table. A second later, with an audible inhale and a rushed exhale blue eyes disappeared behind his eyelids, leaving only a sliver of white visible. Noctis hesitated when Prompto went rather suddenly limp and Ignis leapt off his stool, summoning a knife in the three steps it took to cross the room.

“Wha-?” Noctis said, startled at how quickly Ignis was there.

With a quick and precise slice Ignis slipped the thin blade beneath the laces of the corset and sliced them all the way up without damaging the skin underneath. As soon as the fabric fell to the sides Prompto’s chest rose with a deep gasping breath. He let out the breath as a shaky moan and they both watched as orgasm and consciousness tore through him simultaneously. For a few long seconds all the two of them did was watch.

Noctis grimaced, avoiding eye contact, and pulled his only half hard cock out of his friend. Ignis flushed and tucked himself back into his pants, arousal thoroughly doused after the scare.

“Prom?” Noctis asked bashfully and helped him sit back on his knees. “You okay?”

Prompto blinked drowsily, leaning back against the prince for support. He looked down at the corset lying on the table, put a hand against his now free abdomen, and stared at Ignis.

“Did I pass out?” Prompto asked, not sounding upset in the least.

Ignis sighed. “Yes.”

“Whew,” Prompto said and let out a rush of air. “How long was I out?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Long enough. Why didn’t you say you couldn’t breathe?”

“I dunno, felt kinda good actually. Like, a little scary, but pretty good.” Prompto wobbled a little while he sat up enough to pull his pants back up, grimacing at the mess he’d made while he came all over them but buttoning them anyway. “Did you finish?”

Noctis smacked the blond in the back of the head.

“I’ll just dispose of this,” Ignis said, taking what was left of the corset straight to the trash.

\---

AFieryDeath: I have a question for you.

Lil_mr_sunshine: shoot

AFieryDeath: It’s a bit scandalous.

Lil_mr_sunshine: oo im listening

AFieryDeath: If I were to buy you underwear, would you wear it for me?  
AFieryDeath: You can decline.

Lil_mr_sunshine: its not another corset right

AFieryDeath: Never again.

Lil_mr_sunshine: lol i was fine  
Lil_mr_sunshine: surprise me tho  
Lil_mr_sunshine: i trust u

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming soon! Prompto in lingerie and Ignis gets his turn :)


End file.
